The present invention relates to a disk memory device such as a magnetic disk memory or an optical disk memory, and more particularly to a disk memory device for use with replaceable disks.
As recent years have seen the miniaturization of disk memory devices and computers and the advances of computer-applied technology, there is a demand for portable disk memory devices as well as portable computers. The portable disk memory devices desired are not of the type which can be used while the user is walking, like cassette tape recorders, but of the type which can be operated on the lap of the user while in automobiles, airplanes, or at the sites of business transactions. Although the portable computers now available are sufficiently resistant to vibrations, the conventional disk memory devices such as magnetic disk memories are not sufficiently vibration-resistant. There has been proposed a disk memory device in which the disk is not replaceable, the disk memory device being bodily attachable to a computer by a vibration-resistant member such as a coil spring, an oil damper, or a rubber bushing.
Many disk memory devices for use with replaceable disks include a front panel having a slot through which a disk can be inserted. If such a disk memory device were attached to a computer by a coil spring, an oil damper, or a rubber bushing, then the disk could not smoothly be inserted into and removed from the disk memory device through the panel slot.